Along with the increasing demand for the miniaturization and also performance in the semiconductor manufacturing, conductors fabricated onto a semiconductor substrate are of higher and higher density, giving rise to narrowing of the space, or the valley, between conductors.
Generally, a passivation material is applied over the conductors and the valleys between conductors. However, the narrowed valley adds difficulty to filling the valley with the passivation material, which usually affects the applying of the subsequent photoresist and thus the process of lithography. The spacing and insulation between the conductors on the semiconductor structure is becoming a pivotal issue in the semiconductor manufacture.